Full Force
by Cherie Dee
Summary: CHAP 3 UP! Saitou Hajime and Takagi Tokio have joined thanks to an arranged marriage. But love has a funny way of sneaking up on those who least expect it...
1. Chapter1

A/N: Okay, those of you who know me are well aware of my penchant for writing romance stories, whether it be comedy, drama, or action. I needed a break from writing my romantic novel, so I thought I'd try writing romantic fanfiction.   
  
As much as I think Kenshin/Kaoru are a perfect match, Sano/Megumi got the sparks, I decided to try something a little more challenging: Saitou/Tokio! They're slowly becoming one of my favorite couples, but I told myself that I wouldn't write until I've gotten some basic background on the Tokugawa period, Meiji period, Shinsengumi, and Saitou Hajime. =P   
  
This story is actually pretty 'normal'; there won't be much of Saitou skewering people in this fic. (Not to say that he won't be showing his confident, cunning side...) I've taken a lot of the historical information that I found about Saitou and kinda merged some facts and some fiction together. Hope you readers enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
He casually watched a trail of smoke drift into the air. The sound of footsteps walking from room to room filtered to his ears as he inhaled briefly before blowing out a long stream of smoke. Firewood crackled from the backyard. She had been awake an hour or so before him, preparing breakfast.   
  
Saitou Hajime glanced in the direction of his home, briefly wondering if he'd ever adjust to the idea of being married. Hm.   
  
Not that he had any complaints. He really had not done much, everything had been arranged by the daimyo of Aizu. The man had given his lands to the emperor, yet he retained his nobility. Which meant he had plenty of connections. Saitou could hardly protest when the daimyo had served as the go-between. The daughter of a government official married to a former Shinsengumi captain. Of course, it made complete sense. The idea was that the two families were to keep their assets together. Saitou knew that love marriages were very common, but those types of marriages usually were between farmers and merchants.   
  
Love. He smiled slightly. He had seen the foolish things people would do while in love. When he started working as a policeman for the government not too long ago, how often had he been called to assist the inspector because of two young, reckless people who could not be together because their parents forbade it?  
  
It wasn't as if he believed love should be absent from marriage. What people wanted to do with their lives were their options. He glanced in the direction of the house. His marriage was based on two people who shared similar backgrounds and were civil to each other. Love wasn't part of the equation. He knew that, she knew that.   
  
When the daimyo first brought Takagi Tokio to his attention, he had given Saitou a packet of her personal information and family history. Everything from how much wealth her family posessed, to her favorite color was listed. A small photograph of her dressed in a kimono, her hair pinned up and away from her face, was also included with the information. The daimyo had spent well over an hour going over the material with him until Saitou finally agreed to meet her. He had left the Shinsengumi several years before, and with his new job as a policeman, what better way to move on than with a wife. The daimyo and his family had been supporters of the Shinsengumi for years until they were destroyed during the early years of the Meiji Era, and the last of the Tokugawa.  
  
He smiled briefly, remembering his first meeting with Tokio. After Saitou agreed to meet with her, he provided all of his information for the daimyo to give to her. It had taken Tokio three weeks to decide to meet with him. When they did, the daimyo had made the formal introductions at his home, joined in light conversation before letting them become acquainted. Tokio had been polite, ladylike, with quiet elegance and grace. Due to his experiences as a swordsman, he had developed a great sense of intuition. Which told him that the marriage would be beneficial. After their initial meeting, Saitou had given it a few days before telling the daimyo that he would agree to marry her if she agreed as well. It had taken her five days after to agree. Saitou assumed that she was meeting with other potential suitors as well. With her family background, she had much to offer others.   
  
Now some might protest at such a way marriages were formed. But compatibility and feelings were not a priority. The Westerners viewed marriage differently. And perhaps their values would slowly trickle into Japan. But not anytime soon.   
  
***  
  
Inside the house, Tokio glanced outside the window to see her husband smoke a cigarette in the yard. They had only been married for a month, but she was already starting to pick up the idiosyncrasies in his behavior and his habits.  
  
Sighing, she smoothed back a strand of hair that had fallen loose. All her life, she had been the perfect daughter. Tokio was practical by nature, sensible, and patient...much to the delight of her parents who shuddered at the headstrong young women their acquaintances raised. And yet...she knew that a part of her had so much spirit that she longed to free herself of her own restrictions. Which was why she agreed to marry Saitou Hajime. She knew that he would not be around often to scrutinize her every move...and she didn't have to worry about 'appearances' because he was a policeman. Politicians had to worry about their families putting on masks...policemen didn't. She had asked him during their initial meeting if he intended to enter politics, to which he answered no. Although he had respect for politicians, he felt that corruption was better dealt with at the ground level.   
  
A quick glance at the boiling pot told her that soup was ready. Turning away, she began placing servings of soup, rice and fish on their plates. Tokio did the task mindlessly, as if her eyes were closed yet she was aware of her actions. She filled her bowl of soup when the door to the dining area opened.  
  
The sound was so abrupt in the silence it startled her, causing her to spill the soup and burn her skin. Always a lady, she blew out a breath of irritation.  
  
"Are you all right?" his baritone voice filled the room.  
  
Tokio picked up a towel and began to wipe up the mess. She responded quietly, "Yes. It was just a simple spill."  
  
"Clean it up later," he responded, noticing how she held up her left hand. Already the skin was starting to turn red in response to the sudden change in temperature.   
  
Tokio looked up to find him gone. He wasn't angry, was he? A delicate crease formed between her brows. He showed up with a bucket of water and a clean cloth. She watched as he dropped the cloth in the water, his lean fingers wringing out the moisture before passing the cloth to her.  
  
"Thank you," she murmured, her fingers brushing against his lightly. The small action caused warmth to shoot up her arm, a contradiction to the coolness of his fingertips.   
  
When he mopped up the spill and placed that cloth in the laundry, he joined her at the table. Tokio had her left hand propped in her lap with the cloth on top of it.   
  
Saitou glanced at her hand, amusement in his golden eyes. "You look tense..."   
  
Her eyes widened before her lips turned up in a brief smile. "I suppose so. You're meal is getting cold."  
  
Ignoring her comment, he reached over to remove the cloth, examining her forearm. She swallowed, unfamiliar with the sensation of his touch on her skin. He had only touched her arm, which was bare thanks to her rolled-up sleeve, but it was a unique feeling. Today was the most physical contact she had with him in a long time. Surprisingly, after their wedding ceremony, he had given her the option of having a wedding night or not. The experience was pleasant, but it hadn't been spectacular. She didn't know what to expect. And ever since then, he treated her with politeness and civilty.  
  
"Hajime-san," Tokio spoke up as she gently pulled her hand away. "Will you be working late today?"  
  
"Depends on how busy I'll be," he answered before eating.  
  
"I see..." Tokio gave him a smile. "Then I hope everything goes well for you today, regardless of how occupied you will be."  
  
"Thank you..."  
  
They ate in silence for a while longer. Before she could blink, Saitou rose to his feet.   
  
"Thank you for breakfast. I'll see you later tonight," he spoke up as he picked up his cap.  
  
He was already out the door when she realized that he had dropped his gloves on the way out. She snatched them up and dusted them off, hurrying to the door.  
  
"Hajime-san!" she called out, holding them out. "Your gloves."  
  
He turned back to retrieve them, his fingers brushing over hers, causing that warmth to spread through her again. "Thank you..."  
  
"You're welcome," she responded.  
  
Leaning against the doorway, she watched him until he disappeared from sight.  
  
  
  
  
Add'l note: By the way...anybody know how old Saitou Hajime (the RK character) is? I've seen anywhere from 30-35...Thanks, appreciate the info! 


	2. Chapter2

A/N: Hey, thanks for reading and for the reviews! If I don't quite seem to be getting the characterization right, it's cuz I need a lil time to adjust...after all, I did say this will be a challenge....^_^  
  
  
  
"Isn't that funny? He swore he didn't steal the merchant's food, but there were five witnesses," one police officer said. "How stupid can someone be?"  
  
Saitou glanced up at the two police officers conversing across from him. Apparently, they were in no hurry to do anything. His light eyes shifted down to study the report he was in the process of filing.   
  
The door to the police station flew open, and a distinguished-looking man burst into the room, panic on his face.   
  
"I need your assistance now!" he demanded to nobody in particular.  
  
Saitou shook his head slightly, glancing at the inspector.   
  
"How may we assist you?" Inspector Shinjiri was polite, calm, and methodical. He didn't get to be in his position by bringing in random law breakers. He got to where he was because of his skill as a policeman. Deduction skills, full comprehension of Meiji law, and competent fighting skills were needed.   
  
Competent fighting skills. The sword really had no place in the new era. Saitou hoped to become an inspector one day. An advantage of that was scolding insubordinates who only had half a brain. He worked with plenty of those as it was. Saitou never hesitated to put someone in their place if needed. And with so much corruption around, it was annoying to see such important tasks given to the stupidest people. Not that Saitou had any disrespect for the inspector. He was an intelligent man who obviously had not spent much time on the field with his subordinates. Otherwise, he'd see their lack of intelligence. Naivete could be excused. To some degree...  
  
"Don't you know who I am?"   
  
Saitou frowned at the condescending, demanding voice. People who tried to put themselves above others obviously had so many faults.   
  
"I'm Tatsujo Ekaku," the young man said in a haughty tone.  
  
"Inspector!" an aide came running into the room, waving a letter in his hand. "This is for you..."  
  
Inspector Shinjiri skimmed the contents of the letter before folding it up. "My apologies, Tatsujo-san, but I must attend to this matter..."  
  
The young man clenched his fists. "But my home has been robbed! I need someone there right now and find out what happened to all my valuable belongings!"  
  
The inspector's jaw clenched, but he gestured to Saitou. "Fujita-san can assist you."  
  
Turning his skeptical gaze to Saitou, the young man crossed his arms and said loftily, "I hope so. It would be terrible if I were to give word to higher authorities that this police department is incompetent..."  
  
"I'll read the results of this in your report, Fujita-san," Inspector Shinjiri spoke up, signalling that he was leaving. He obviously didn't want to deal with a pompous brat.  
  
Saitou nodded and turned to examine the young male who was probably a good ten years younger than he was. The man was just a kid. Probably twenty years old. He was dressed in a silk suit, announcing to the world that he was someone important. Saitou recalled his family name. They were newcomers to the area who made a quick fortune building ships a few years before once Japan's borders opened up to the rest of the world. Saitou merely lit up a cigarette and continued his paperwork.  
  
Tatsujo's jaw dropped. "The inspector said you're going to help me!"  
  
"I will," Saitou assured calmly. "He just didn't say when."  
  
"But...But...you can't do this!" Tatsujo exclaimed, fury evident in his voice. "What happens if the robber comes back?"  
  
Saitou blew out a stream of smoke and flipped a page, looking through the notes, then adding a comment with a pen. "I don't think you have to worry about that," he said as if bored.  
  
"And why is that?" Tatsujo challenged.  
  
"Because you claimed earlier that the perpetrator already took all of your valuable belongings. If he did, why would he need to come back?" He glanced at him through the corner of his eye. "That is what you said, correct?"  
  
Tatsujo huffed out a breath. "True. But-"  
  
"That's what I thought."  
  
Still determined from the moment he stepped inside, Tatsujo crossed his arms. "What are you doing? Surely it can't be any more important than this!"  
  
Saitou sat back in his chair, the essence of calm, cool, and collected. "If you are so intent on filing a report..." He shoved some pieces of paper in his direction on his desk. "Start filling this out."  
  
"I need you to recover my belongings. Now! I don't have time for-"  
  
"If you don't write, we don't know what to look for." The policeman's voice clearly indicated that he felt as if he was speaking to a dimwit.   
  
"But...there's so much! I don't know if I can remember all the-"  
  
It took a lot to get Saitou annoyed. The brat certainly knew how to get on people's nerves. But...it took a lot to get Saitou annoyed.  
  
Saitou waved his hand carelessly. "Write what you remember while I finish this."  
  
In less than three minutes, Saitou had placed his report on property damage in the Inspector's box. Retrieving his cap and gloves from his desk, he glanced at the young man who wrote sporadically.  
  
"Where are you going?" the man asked, his eyes wide.  
  
"To your house," Saitou reminded, mentally shaking his head. "To assess how the perpetrator entered and stole the items?"  
  
"But I'm not done yet!"   
  
"Finish it on the walk over there," Saitou responded coolly.  
  
"But how am I supposed to write while I'm moving?" Tatsujo whined.  
  
Releasing a bored sigh, Saitou headed to the door of the police station. "Use your hands..."  
  
***  
  
This investigation was a complete waste of time. First of all, the man filing the complaint had to stop by several merchants to buy items for the house. And some of them, Saitou doubted, were for his residence. The man bought some...thing...that looked feminine. Saitou didn't have any idea what half of the items were. He knew women used them, but for what purposes, he wasn't sure. Hair? Jewelry? It looked to attractive to be worn on an elderly maid.  
  
Tatsujo wasn't acting like a man who just got robbed. But he claimed that he bought the items since he was already in the area. He led the way to the house, with Saitou and another police officer, Togan, trailing behind. Togan had joined the police force a few months ago, and since the other fools at the station were too busy chatting away, he asked Saitou if he could assist him just so he could occupy himself.  
  
Once they reached the estate, the trio saw a young woman dressed in a violet kimono, a parasol in her hand, shielding her from the sun. Next to her was a man her age dressed in Western attire.  
  
"Makiko!" Tatsujo exclaimed in surprise. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Hoku and I came to visit, but there was no one to let us inside..." she responded in her melodic voice.  
  
"My house was robbed earlier, so I told all the servants to leave so the police could investigate," Tatsujo explained, gesturing to the two policemen. "Officers Fujita and Togan, this is Makiko and her fiance, Hoku, childhood friends of mine."  
  
They exchanged greetings for several moments.  
  
"Ekaku, I'm sorry to hear about what happened," Makiko began. "I hoped you weren't hurt..."  
  
"No, not at all," Tatsujo assured. "I'm just a little upset..."  
  
Saitou's eyes narrowed a fraction, not missing the open look of admiration and...attraction...? the young man gave to his old friend. "Tatsujo-san, there's plenty of time to talk later...Officer Togan and I have work to do..."  
  
"Yes, of course..." Tatsujo stammered.  
  
As he unlocked the gate leading to the house, his hands shook ever so slightly. Saitou frowned.   
  
Once inside, Saitou and Togan took a quick survey of the house, entering all the rooms before meeting in the main hall.   
  
"You left the house in the exact same condition once you discovered you were robbed?" Saitou asked.  
  
"Yes," Tatsujo insisted.   
  
Saitou glanced around the main hall, full of different paintings. Then he proceeded to write down some information on a pad of paper, glancing up as Togan entered the main area from the guest rooms.  
  
"No signs of forced entry," Togan announced.  
  
Nodding, Saitou continued to write. "What about the servants? Do any of them wake at early hours?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are there any secret passages?"  
  
"In the house?" Tatsujo asked, dumbfounded.  
  
"Yes, in the house," Saitou replied coolly.  
  
"Um...no..."  
  
At the uncertainty in his voice, Saitou quickly looked at him. "Are you sure?"  
  
His face scrunching in anger, Tatsujo retorted, "Of course I'm sure! I live here!"  
  
Saitou continued to ask questions regarding if guards were posted outside, if anyone else had keys to the house, if the doors and windows were securely closed at night, if any visitors were around at the time the alleged robbery occured...  
  
"Give me the list," Saitou commanded.  
  
"What list?" Tatsujo asked, blinking.  
  
"The list of items stolen," Togan supplied.  
  
"Oh!" Tatsujo thrust the list into Togan's outstretched hand.   
  
The two policemen skimmed the contents. Intricate gold items, small paintings, other miscellaneous collectibles that served no other purpose than to look good were on the list. Saitou fought back a sigh.  
  
"Ekaku-san..." A timid voice spoke up from the other side of the room, holding a tray of tea.   
  
"Kitahara-san..." In his haste to help the maid, he collided into Hoku, who reached out to steady him.  
  
"Careful, Ekaku..."  
  
"Sorry about that..."  
  
Tatsujo took the tray from the maid and placed it on the table. The maid poured the tea and quickly departed the room.   
  
Saitou took a sip and spoke as he set his cup down, "I think I have an idea on how the perpetrator came inside..."  
  
"Oh, that's wonderful!" Makiko exclaimed, seizing her fiance's arm in excitement.   
  
The action caused something to drop with a soft clang.   
  
Makiko studied the small pouch on the floor and picked it up. "You dropped this, Hoku..."  
  
Frowning, Hoku responded, "That's not mine..."  
  
Tatsujo's eyes widened. "Wait...that looks like..."  
  
Makiko opened the pouch and poured the contents onto the table. Everyone watched as gold and silver circles danced across the table's surface.  
  
"That's my foreign coin collection," Tatsujo exclaimed.  
  
Saitou counted the different coins spread out among the table and referred to the list. "Twenty pieces of foreign currency, contained in a small leather pouch...." he recited.  
  
Makiko looked at Hoku, her eyes wide. "Hoku...did you...?"  
  
"No, of course not..."  
  
"You always admired my collection," Tatsujo mused aloud. "But if you wanted it so badly, Hoku, you could have at least asked...I would have given you half..."  
  
"I didn't steal it!" Hoku denied.   
  
"I noticed that my collection was missing since late this morning, early afternoon...after you came by for breakfast," Tatsujo commented as if remembering a thought. He studied his friend carefully. "After breakfast, most of the servants went out to run errands...you and I were the only ones in the house..."  
  
"I didn't steal anything from you, Ekaku, I swear it," Hoku insisted. His eyes panicky, he turned to the policemen. "I didn't do anything..."  
  
"We shall see," Togan responded with an indifferent tone of voice. "Fujita-san...may I suggest that we-?"  
  
"Search his home?" Saitou finished, not missing the stricken look in Hoku's eyes. "Of course..."  
  
***  
  
It didn't take very long for the five to reach Hoku's home. While Saitou and Togan searched the house, the three young friends waited in the main hallway of the house. Hoku had paced anxiously for about ten minutes until-  
  
"Tatsujo-san!" Officer Togan's voice shouted from the backyard.  
  
The three friends rushed out to the storage shed to see Saito Hajime pull out a chest that had been hidden under some old blankets and curtains. When he flipped the lid open, all the collectibles and valuable items were inside.  
  
All eyes turned to Hoku.  
  
"I didn't do it," he insisted, his voice pleading. "I..." He turned to his fiancee. "Makiko, you..." He gulped, seeing the hurt look in her eyes. Then he turned to his friend. "Ekaku...you know that I wouldn't..." His expression saddened at the sight of anger in his longtime friend's gaze. Looking at the ground, he whispered, "I...I had nothing to do with this..."  
  
Thick silence filled the air. No one spoke as they absorbed the obvious information in front of them. Makiko kept her distance from her fiancee, standing near Tatsujo, while Saitou and Togan stood near the door of the storage shed. Saitou pulled out a cigarette, struck a match and lit up.   
  
After blowing out a trail of smoke, Saitou finally spoke up, "You're not a thief, Hoku-san. Your friend is..."  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay, so now that you've seen what sorta goes on in an average day for Saitou...Tokio's average day is next... 


	3. Chapter3

The three young friends gasped.   
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Tatsujo demanded.  
  
Togan glanced at Saitou.  
  
"Are you accusing me?" the young man queried.  
  
"Yes," Saitou responded without blinking.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Well, to begin with," Saitou drawled, "your story doesn't fit. You claim that you and Hoku-san had a late breakfast." He gestured to Makiko with a nod of his head. "But earlier, when Makiko-san asked you why no one was available to open the front gates, you told her that you had sent them away so we could inspect the area. Once Officer Togan and I inspected the house, not too long after, your maid came out with tea. Which led me to believe that she had been there for a while...especially if she was boiling enough water for five people." He smirked at the slight look of panic in Tatsujo's eyes. "While we were inspecting the house, I ran into two servants. Officer Togan?"  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
"They said that they tended to their duties this morning, never leaving the house," Saitou added.  
  
"But..." Hoku spoke up tentatively. "Earlier, the house was practically empty..."  
  
"Tomorrow is the birthday of the master of the house. The servants were gathered together, planning for tomorrow," Saitou responded. He dropped his cigarette and kicked some dirt over it. "But even before we left the police station, Tatsujo-san, something still seemed off..."  
  
Tatsujo's eyes widened.  
  
Togan spoke up. "You stopped by several stores to buy several items. I haven't been in the police force for long, but most people who have been robbed would want us to assess what happened right away."  
  
"I was...distracting myself from the pain of my loss," Tatsujo stammered.  
  
"Since that chest is fairly heavy, the perpetrator can only walk at most, ten feet with that in his arms," Saitou stated calmly. "If one were to drag that from the Tatsujo home they'd have to do it at night. After making some inquiries, I was told that Hoku-san had insomnia and spent most of the night talking with one of the servants until he slept, only to wake up to have late breakfast with you, Tatsujo-san." There was a slight mocking tone in his voice. "And since the robbery occured late this morning, early afternoon, the perpetrator would have to transport it in broad daylight on a carriage. Hoku-san does not have a carriage...He doesn't even know how to steer a horse."  
  
Hoku flushed slightly. "How...?"  
  
"I asked the servants," Saitou responded. "Also...Officer Togan found several loose boards in the fence..."   
  
The police officer obligingly pulled up three boards that had been propped up.   
  
"The street next to here is a back alley. No one in the neighborhood would notice if anyone was to come here by carriage," Togan spoke up. "You could have easily placed your items in Hoku-san's unlocked shed last night then claimed they were stolen this morning or afternoon."  
  
Tatsujo snorted. "There's no proof..."  
  
Saitou's eyes gleamed. "I think the foreign coins are more than enough proof..."  
  
Everyone turned to Saitou.  
  
"When you tried to assist the maid, you bumped into Hoku-san," Saitou remarked. "I saw you put that pouch in his jacket pocket."  
  
Makiko gasped. "Ekaku...you...you were setting Hoku up? But...But why?"  
  
"Let's see..." Saitou drawled. "Perhaps he wanted to make Hoku look bad? Hoku-san's engaged to the woman he wants...What better way to steal her away than frame his old friend for theft?" He paused, studying the young man. "Am I close?"  
  
Tatsujo was so furious, his body shook. Frustration was evident in his expression.  
  
"Is that true?" Makiko asked.  
  
"Yes!" Tatsujo spat. Then he glared at Hoku. "Ever since we were kids, she followed you around. She loved you, she's never shown anything towards me!" Then he turned to Makiko, pleading, "I'm sorry...I know what I did looked wrong, but I love you...I would do anything for you, I-"  
  
Saitou interjected, "That's obsession, not love."  
  
"You don't know what you're talking about!" Tatsujo retorted.   
  
Saitou sighed. "You can explain yourself if she decides to visit you in jail."  
  
With that, Togan restrained him, leading him away.  
  
"Makiko!" Tatsujo cried over his shoulder. "I love you! Visit me! I need to see you...!"  
  
Saitou added a final comment to his notes.  
  
"Officer Fujita," Makiko spoke up timidly. "Will he be charged heavily?"  
  
Saitou said nothing.  
  
"I...can't help feel sorry for him...even if what he did was wrong...it shows what lengths he would go...for me..." Makiko added.  
  
"He's a romantic fool with no common sense," Saitou replied, shaking his head.  
  
"Still," Hoku added, "he definitely proved he'd do whatever it takes for love...I have to admire him for that..."  
  
Saitou arched his brow. "There's a line between being romantic and being fanatic. He crossed it."  
  
"Have you loved someone so much that you'd do anything for them?" Hoku asked.  
  
The policeman remained silent for a moment, then said finally, "If I had done anything remotely close to what Tatsujo did, the lady would have me thrown in jail without looking twice. I suggest seeking help if you think what he did was admireable..."  
  
With that, he followed his partner towards the police station.  
  
***  
  
Tokio sighed and leaned back against one of the poles supporting the house. In the backyard, she was able to admire the serenity of the sky and trees. A gentle breeze passed by. She reached up and removed the sticks in her hair, tucking them into her kimono, letting the long black tresses cascade down her shoulders and back. The wind teased the silky strands.  
  
She glanced down at her sketch pad and picked up a piece of charcoal. Months ago, a European ambassador who had been touring Japan came by to visit her father. He had noticed her skill with a brush, and being an artist himself, gave her several pieces of charcoal and two sketch pads for her to use as a different medium. Tokio enjoyed sketching with it, it was such an easy medium. She'd have to remember to get some more in Tokyo, her supply was going to run low in about a month or so.  
  
Humming softly, she manipulated the charcoal over the paper, letting herself get lost in the work. When Saitou was at work, she would take care of the house. After all the cleaning was done, she would spend time eating her meals outside. This was when she was at most peace.   
  
She was far too independent for her own good. Some of her family members had noticed that ever since she was a little girl. When Tokio informed her parents that she had chosen Saitou Hajime as her husband among the three candidates that she had been introduced to, her parents had been rendered speechless. She could easily remember their reaction...  
  
"Tokio-chan..." her mother trailed off, stunned. "Are...Are you certain?"  
  
"Yes, I am sure..."  
  
"I thought you were going to choose-"  
  
"Tokio-chan...the potential husbands that you have met are all unique...and we would never discourage your decision. But...Why have you chosen him?" her father asked. Judging by his expression, the shock had worn off, but he was interested in her reason.  
  
While most fathers would order their daughter to marry one particular man, her father hadn't. He had been very supportive of her meeting several different potential husbands. Why select the first when there were others who were better?  
  
"Well, quite honestly-"  
  
"Do you have feelings for him?" her mother interjected.  
  
Tokio's mouth formed a small O. "Mother...of course not. We only spoke for a short time..."  
  
"But short enough for you to select him," her mother pointed out. Then she took her hand. "I don't mean to be assertive, but I am concerned..."  
  
"I feel that we are better suited," Tokio responded. "He comes from a decent background, much like myself. After his life in the Shinsengumi, all he wishes is to live peacefully. There is very little tension between the two of us, and I would never have to worry about disappointing him."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"The other two intended to go into politics. I am unable to be an appropriate politician's wife."  
  
"I see..." her father noted aloud.  
  
"He is a swordsman...he has killed many people. This does not bother you?" her mother asked.  
  
"The daimyo assured me of his character," Tokio responded.  
  
Her father nodded. "You are certain of your decision." Then he smiled briefly. "I believe the daimyo has waited long enough for your answer..."  
  
Tokio glanced down at her drawing, abruptly dropping the pad of paper onto the ground. She had been so caught in her musings that she hadn't been aware of what she was sketching. She took several deep breaths, peering over her knees to study what she had illustrated. Goodness....   
  
She had sketched a portion of the house and the shrubbery in the background...but in the center, leaning against an outside wall of her home, was her husband holding a thin cigarette between his fingers, immortalized on paper and charcoal. What in the world? Tokio had sketched him perfectly, from his dark hair with several drooping bangs, angular features, casual but alert pose, like a wolf waiting for its prey. She bit her lower lip. Had she done that from memory? Tentatively, she reached out, passing her finger several hairbreadths over his lean form. Incredible...  
  
Black boots came into her line of vision. Tokio's head shot up and she swallowed.   
  
"Hajime-san..." she cleared her throat. "You're...You're home early..."  
  
"The inspector sent me home after I completed two cases," he responded. His sharp eyes studied her flushed cheeks before observing that her hair was gone from its tidy bun.  
  
Feeling his eyes on her, she reached into her kimono and quickly fixed her hair. "I...I can have dinner ready in about an hour and a half..."  
  
"That's fine," he said absently as if distracted.  
  
Tokio instantly remembered the sketch and groaned inwardly. Then he knelt in front of her, gingerly picking up the pad of paper, studying it for quite some time. Tokio averted her eyes, dreading what he'd say.   
  
"There's a mistake in this," he said finally.  
  
Her eyes widened. "What?"  
  
"You made an error," he replied calmly.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Tokio seemed to forget her manners. "Last I recall, art was not one of your interests...so how-"  
  
"Calm down," Saitou interjected. "I was referring to a subject error...not a creative one..." He arched a brow, his lips turned up slightly. "You don't take criticism very well..."  
  
Tokio sighed. "I'm sorry for my outburst..."  
  
He moved to sit down next to her. Tokio shifted her position so that she sat more comfortably. His new wife certainly had spirit. Or perhaps she was just passionate about her work. She didn't strike him as the defiant type of woman.  
  
Saitou held up the drawing. "What's missing?"  
  
Tokio glanced at her drawing then at the location spot she had chosen. "Oh...There seems to be empty space around you in the drawing when there really isn't...Had you been standing there, the fence would be in the background..."  
  
"Exactly." His eyes met hers briefly before handing her work back.   
  
"Thank you." She tucked it away in a folder then rose to her feet. "I'll start dinner..."  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Once again, thanks for reading a reviewing. I didn't know that so many Saitou/Tokio fans existed! Sorry if the process seems slow...I'm trying to build some romantic tension... 


End file.
